Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure are related to the field of data storage and resistive random access memory in data storage devices.
Description of the Related Art
Computer and network data systems such as personal computers, workstations, server systems, and cloud storage systems, typically include data storage devices for storing and retrieving data. These data storage devices can include hard disk drives (HDDs), solid state storage drives (SSDs), tape storage devices, optical storage drives, hybrid storage devices that include both rotating and solid state data storage elements, and other mass storage devices. Recently, new storage technologies have been developed which employ resistive memory elements. These resistive memory elements can include resistive random-access memory (RRAM or ReRAM), which are types of non-volatile random access memory that store data by altering a resistance of a solid-state material. However, resistive memory elements can be difficult to manufacture and incorporate into memory devices.